I Can't Ever Leave You
by Lady-Misericordia
Summary: The Gobilns are rebeling, Jareth wants Sarah and will do anything for her. Perhaps even become a mortal! But will his evilness rein over his love for Sarah? Will she fall for Jareth and end his lonliness?
1. A Wish Between Lovers

Hey guys! I just thought I'd try writing about the best movie in all of history instead of writing about POTC. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this and please read and review if you do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of it's songs or quotes although I wish I owned Jareth so he could sing to me.  
  
::As The Story Unfolds::  
  
~I Can't Ever Leave You~  
  
* * A Wish Between Lovers * *  
  
The date was horrible already.  
  
David, Sarah's so called, soul mate, was thirty minutes late picking her up. She checked her watch irritably, hateing herself for letting Kim talk her into going on a date with David. Kim had assured her that he was her soul mate and she would absolutly love him.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sarah said sarcasticly, letting her right arm fall limply to her side after she had checked her watch again. "I'm loving David right now," She promised herself that she would wait only five more minutes, but her plans were slightly altered when it started pouring rain.  
  
"The whole world is against me, I swear." She said in a flat tone, putting her hand in the cold air in an attempt to hail a speeding cab. But she was unsuccessful. The rain became heavier and so did Sarah's temper. "HEY!" She roared, now standing in the middle of the road that was drowned by the chilling water.  
  
A yellow taxi skidded to a halt. Sarah gave him a thumbs up and then opened the door to the car and climbed in quickly. "I need to get to the Center," She said, not bothering to fasten her seatbelt as the taxi took off promptly.  
  
Sarah observed the gloomy scenery. She liked it when it rained. Seeing it reminded her of Toby's last birthday party, when he turned two. They had been at a pool party but had to leave early because there was a thunder storm.   
  
And, another reason Sarah liked the rain, was because it reminded her of Jareth. She hated it, but it did. She had no idea why, though.  
  
The rain beat down on the window forcefuly. She thought about him. About the Goblin King Jareth. Stop it. She ordered herself. You don't like him. Sarah reminded her heart. "So," The driver began, looking at Sarah from the rear veiw mirror, "You look like you've had a hard day."  
  
"Yeah," She replied shortly, not taking her eyes off the hazy setting. Sarah thought about a lot of things, school, Toby, David. But most often, she thought about the Laybrinth - about the Goblin King, Jareth.  
  
"I missed you," The driver said, staring at the flooded road.  
  
Shocked, Sarah stared at the back of the driver's head. He had blond hair, and his voice was strikingly familar. Sarah straightened swiftly in the creased leather seat, "What?"  
  
"I missed you," he repeated, gazing at her in the rear veiw mirror once again. Sarah looked returned the stare in the mirror. For a moment, but for only one instant, those were Jareth's gorgerously enchanting eyes staring back at her. "I didn't see you on the curb. I could have not picked you up. Good thing you came into the middle of the road, huh? Would have been stuck in the rain. I remember. . . ."  
  
He rambled on, speaking about how horrid the weather was and how he had to walk when there was a flood back in '72. But Sarah wasn't even vaguely listening.  
  
Jareth.  
  
That was him. For a second he came from under ground. But why? Sarah found herself wondering why he had bothered. Jareth knew she would never go under ground with him willingly. Jareth knew she abhored him for what he had out Toby and her through.  
  
But, Sarah could not lie and say she had not had fun in the Laybrinth. Sarah could not lie and saw she had not found Jareth romantic, and for a short while, wanted to forget about Toby and stay with him forever. She shivered a bit. Jareth, he had loved her -  
  
As the pain seeps through,  
  
Makes no sense to you,  
  
Every thrill is gone,  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
  
But I'll be there for you,  
  
As the world falls down,  
  
Falling,  
  
It's falling down,  
  
Falling in love.  
  
Sarah shook the lovely melancholy ballad out of her head almost automaticly. It hurt to much to think about Jareth, to think about how he had done everything for her and she had never given him the time of day. As much as she hated it to, it hurt her.  
  
"Well," The cab driver said, pulling over to the curb sharply. "Here we are-the Center." He turned around to face her and it was all Sarah could do to not flinch. The driver, was revolting. His nose was large, speckled, and upturned, his teeth rotting, and a large boil stationed itself on his forehead. It was so red, that it could have easily been mistaken for a bindi. "That'll be five dollars. Oh, and would you like to go out sometime?"   
  
Sarah almost vomited, and, not wanting to spend any more time in the cab, she pulled out the first bill she could find, which was a ten, handed it to the driver and then lied, "I'm married with ten kids-Keep the change," before opening the door and getting out.  
  
It was still raining, though only lightly now. Sarah put her hand through her soaking brown hair, and smoothed the sogggy clumps of her bangs out of her pale face. She hadn't been feeling good all this week for some reason and had been in bed most of the time. She reached into her black pocket book and decided to call Kim, figuring that David had undoubtably stood her up.  
  
"Kim?" Sarah said, not reaching her friend but the answering machine. "I'm at the Center and David sucks. Oh, and you need to change your machine's message - It's getting pretty old. . . . Chao." She hung up and replaced her cell phone into her pocket book.  
  
She figured that she would wander around the mall for a little bit before she retired to going home. No sooner had she taken one step, her phone began to ring loudly.  
  
"Talk to me," she began, running and opening the immence glass doors of the Center for shelter from the neverending rain.  
  
"My love," a silky voice said. Sarah froze, her cell phone slipping out of her hands almost falling to the floor before Sarah came back to reality and caught it hastily. She put it back to her ear as quickly as she could. It had to be Jareth!  
  
"Who is this?" She demanded, sounding almost angry.  
  
"David," the voice said lightly, like it was almost taken aback. "Hey, I can't make it."  
  
Sarah sighed and put a hand on her hip, "Well, damn, that's pretty obvious." She said flatly.  
  
"Yeah, well. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you at school sometime?" David hung up before she could reply.  
  
"Maybe not," She mumbled to herself as she turned the cell phone off and slipped it back into her purse.   
  
Sarah walked beside a large clear pool, pennies lined along the bottom. Why had she so looked forward to it being Jareth on the phone? She had never felt that way about anything, let alone anyone, before.  
  
Sarah was determined to find out. Somehow, she would find out. She leaned over and the railing of the pool, took a penny out of her pocket, and tossed it into the pool after making her wish.  
  
She had to find out what was happening to her. She had been out of the Laybrinth for a year and now she was feeling these things, these strange things. Sarah wanted to know if Jareth had felt them too. And maybe that was why he tried to connect with her in that taxi cab.  
  
I wish I knew if Jareth feels this way, too.  
  
At the same time, from the under ground palace that was his own, twirling a flawless crystal in his long pale fingers and admiring the lone and luxurious Sarah, Jareth, too, made a wish.  
  
I wish I knew if Sarah feels this way, too.   
  
* * *  
  
Jareth did not want to become his father. An old king that could never be restored to his former glory, weilding only a lonely heart. Jareth would visit him regularly, and he would see in his eyes the faded truimphant glory that once domianted over all of the goblin race. But Jareth had already done the first thing his father had done - Jareth had let himself become like a mortal; he had let himself fall in love.  
  
Love.  
  
The odd word sounded so wonderous to Jareth. But at the same time it made him cringe. He had loved Sarah, and she had never even given a thought to loving him back. And that was how he took the first step to becoming like his father.   
  
Jareth let his heart become broken. So broken, that only by the love of this one human woman could it be mended. And although Jareth hated to believe it, he truely knew that Sarah would never love him.  
  
How could she? How could she love the King of Goblins? Jareth scorned himself for ever thinking that she would. He was nothing now. Without Sarah he was nothing. His heart was empty and his mind was severly clouded in her absence. Soon he feared that his spirit would waste away like his father's did when Jareth's mother had left him.  
  
Jareth lamented the day that he would be like his father. When he would be lonely like his father. When no one would fear or love him the way they once had. But the only person Jareth had ever wanted to love or fear him was Sarah. The only thing he wanted to do was to defend her and die in her arms while she wept over Jareth because she had loved him. He wanted her to love him the way he loved her. But now, now Jareth wasn't even sure that it was possible.  
  
He knew what he had to do. Jareth had to let Sarah go. He had to force her out of his thoughts. He knew it would not be a simple task. Even thinking about it was not easy for Jareth. But he had to.  
  
* * *  
  
"My lord," a portly goblin servent said, bowing to Jareth's back deeply, "You have company."  
  
"Who?" Jareth asked unemotionaly, his back still to the small goblin. Jareth was only half listening to his servent. His mind was on the crystal he held in the palm of his hard hand. He watched Sarah sitting under the shade of a large willow tree, reading a thick book, looking as if she had not a care in the world. A smile tugged at the sides of Jareth's mouth.  
  
"The queen of faires, master. She wants you to sign a peace treaty."  
  
Jareth's face lit up almost instantly, "She does?" He leapt up. The long and wearisome quagmire between the faires and goblins would soon come to an much desired end.   
  
"Yes, my lord. She awaits you downstairs."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ezerella," Jareth said, bowing to the queen slightly and kissing her slender hand gently. "It is nice to see you under such pleasent circumstances."  
  
"As it is you," she said, smiling moderatly. She looked around Jareth's grand palace. "It seems that your missing someone," She said, somewhat ruefuly. "Yes, I believe I recall a young human woman here. Sarah, was it?"  
  
Jareth's temper rose, his smile evanescing instantly. He swallowed his anger and summoned up another smile with all of his strength, "She was a guest. I expect her back. Soon, perhaps." He added slowly.  
  
The queen nodded, "Well, I believe you know what I am here for?"  
  
Jareth nodded, "I do,"  
  
"Well, then," Ezerella began, smiling and taking out a sharp pen nib and a large piece of parchment, "Let us sign. It basicaly states that under no circumstamces are you, or any of your people allowed to come into our territory without the direct permission of myself. And I, nor any of my people, may come into your territory without direct permission of only you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Abolutly clear," Jareth said as the fairy pricked his pointer finger with the pointed pen nib painlessly. He waited for the blood to become thick, and then signed his name on the bottom of the paper above the queen's.  
  
"Well," She said, rolling the parchment up and handing it to the young fairy on her side, "I believe my job is done." She paused and then flashed Jareth a rare smile, "I'm glad the fight is finally over."  
  
After the queen had left, Jareth knew that he could never banish Sarah from his thoughts. He had to get her back, regardless of what it took. He was not going to end up like his father. Jareth was not going to be alone.  
  
::Luv ya'll! Morgan:: 


	2. You Can Lean On Me

Thank you for all of you that reviewed, it is greatly appreicated!  
  
Thanks apie: I think I shall update!  
  
Thank you Paige Smith0: Thanks! Did you really think the story was fantastic?  
  
Arwen Nenya: I love your story, too!  
  
Desert Willow: I'm glad you like my story and I love your name!  
  
Chi Yagami: Your right, I do love Labyrinth!  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hugs and kisses, ya'll!  
  
::Morgan::   
  
  
  
::As The Story Unfolds::  
  
~I Can't Ever Leave You~  
  
* *You Can Lean On Me* *  
  
School was boring, as usual.  
  
Sarah sat in the back of the classroom, her hand on her aching head. She wasn't feeling well that day either. Her step-mother had told her it was because she had been spending too much time reading and writing and not enough sleeping or eating. But Sarah's step-mother just didn't understand her at all.   
  
It was raining again, but still only lightly. The sun was shining brightly and it didn't help her headache the slightest. Sarah's least favorite teacher, Ms. Payne, and elderly old woman that was practically deaf, was standing front of the class, lecturing them on their behavior with the substitute the past day. Sarah was on the verge of falling asleep, but Kim called to her.  
  
"Psssst," Sarah looked over to her right, and saw Kim throw her a note from two seats down. Luckily, she caught it and opened the folded piece of paper.  
  
Sarah, what was wrong with David? What did he do? Dis one of your favorite books or something? Well, if you want to try another boy, circle yes or no. Later, Kimmy. P.S. I changed my machine message for you!  
  
Sarah quickly circled no on the note, folded it back up, and tossed it back over to Kim while staring at Ms. Payne to make sure she was faced the other way.  
  
Ms. Payne was a horrid Language Arts teacher. L.A. had once been Sarah's favorite subject; but Ms. Payne had ruined it. She was older than old, she was ancient. The drones of her class were occasionally too much for Sarah to bare, so she was allowed to take special trips to the libaray and stay there for the entire period.  
  
"Hey," the tall boy infront of Sarah called.  
  
"What, Jamar?" She asked.  
  
"Do you have last night's-"  
  
"Sarah! Jamar!" Ms. Payne called sharply. Sarah groaned quietly. "What is this? I do believe that I am the teacher here. And I also believe that you, Jamar, should be listening to this lecture because you were one of the students that misbehaved when Mr. Tornyo was here yesterday."  
  
"Sarah wasn't," Jamar defended. "She didn't even say one word the whole period."  
  
"Well, she's talking now, isn't she?"  
  
Sarah put her head on her desk, the coolness soothing her head only momentarily. She wanted Ms. Payne to shut up. Dear God, make her shut up.  
  
"Sarah!" Ms. Payne yelled shrilly. "Am I boring you?"  
  
"Ms. Payne," Sarah said, not removing her head from her desk in the fear that her headache would become worse, "If your going to give me a detention, give me one. I have a really bad headache and as soon as your pointless lecture is through, I'd be much obliged if you signed me a pass to the nurse's office."  
  
Ms. Payne look astounded that Sarah had actually taken back to her. She was usually such a quiet student, but her head hurt so much that all she wanted to do was scream. "Sarah," Ms. Payne began, "Give me your agenda, and I'll sign you a pass to Ms. Nichols."  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth titled the black hat low, trying to be sure that he wouldn't stand out among the large group of people on the crowded subway. The train shifted into a right tunnel, turning slightly and causing a young woman to fall onto his shoulder, causing Sarah to fall onto his broad shoulder. He disguised his voice easily, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sarah smiled, a way she had never smiled before. Her heart gave a sudden tug, almost as if a rope was around it, torwards this pale man with the black hat. "I'm fine. Thanks." She clutched her heart, pushing down on it a bit with her fingertips. It was almost as if she could feel the string bound to it. It was almost as if she could feel the string that bound her to Jareth. "What's wrong with me?" She muttered as she dropped her purse. Bending down to reclaim it, Jareth had already handed it to her.  
  
"Your purse," He said, smiling at her and flashing his perfectly white teeth. Sarah smiled too, truly. "What is your name?" He asked, although he was absolutely aware of who the beautiful young woman was.  
  
"I'm Sarah," She replied, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am-" Jareth cleared his throat. He knew it was impossible for him to lie to Sarah. Pulling his hat off and revealing his spiked blonde hair, he half smiled, half grimaced, at the look of surprise, somewhat unwanted on Sarah's face.  
  
Sarah would have plummeted down on the brittle, ancient woman sitting behind her had Jareth not swiftly caught her with his cat-like reflexes. "Ja-Jareth," She muttered breathlessly, her voice quivering slightly from her shock. Momentarily, she enjoyed the feeling of saftey she recived from being held in his arms. Suddenly feeling amazingly angery, Sarah quickly pulled away, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Jareth began stroking Sarah's ivory face, enjoying it's warmth, but Sarah stepped hesitantly back. Feeling hurt but also extremly aggravated, the Goblin King spoke, "Why do you hate me, Sarah? Why do you despise me, my love, after all I have done for you?"  
  
She turned away, not being able to bear the look of hurt in his mitch-matched eyes. "I-I don't know why your here," was all she was able to say. And it hurt not being able to say anything else.  
  
Impatiently, Jareth seized her elbow, and she tried to pull away but his grip began tight and he refused to let go. "Why?" he asked, "Why don't you love me?!" It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah replied. It was true. She did not know why she didn't like Jareth.  
  
"Do you know-" Jareth lost his voice for a moment. It was hard to let his emotions go. He almost shuddered as the words passed his lips, "Do you know that I lo-love you?"  
  
Water arose in Sarah's eyes, but she said nothing nor looked at Jareth. Sick of waiting for her answer, Jareth almost drug her to him with his overwhelming strength and kissed her fiercely like a bloodthristy creature in a desperate attempt to convince her that they both loved eachother genuinly. But when he realized it was futile, he shoved a flawless crystal into her hands and stared into her eyes, his own trembling slightly and drowned angst; his heart roaring "I love you," and "I curse you," at once. "When you are ready," Jareth began, sounding as if it hurt him to talk, "Call me, and I will come for you."  
  
And without another word, he vanished into the monsterous crowd and left Sarah alone, detached from the world depsite all the people that clung to her on the crammed subway, holding the pulchritudinous crystal in her convulsing hand, yearning for Jareth's hard kiss and at the same time hating it and hating him, Sarah wept inspite of herself.   
  
* * *  
  
Storming into his palace and shoving golbins out of his way furiously, Jareth went into his room and slammed the door. There were no words to describe how he felt. So many feelings were whirling inside of him and he dared not open his mouth to yell or roar in anger from the fear that they would fly out.   
  
What was it about him that Sarah didn't like? Jareth looked at his hands and then looked into a mirror on his door. Was it his hair? No, he decided finally, Sarah was not the kind of person that would judge a person me by their physical appearance. Jareth smiled as he remembered when he had taken the form of the taxi driver that day and asked her out. He laughed slightly. Well, maybe she had judged one person for their physical appearance, but only one.  
  
Jareth suddenly remembered something. It was not his appearance at all. It was the fact that he was evil, or at least half evil. But there's nothing I can do to change that, he thought hopelessly.  
  
Looking down at the ring with a symbol for the Labyrinth embedded in it, Jareth knew what he had to do to win Sarah's love. He had to become a mortal. For Sarah to love Jareth without him forcing her or putting her under a spell, Jareth had to give up his title of Goblin King and remove his family ring that he had worn practically all his life.  
  
But could Jareth do that? The goblins were his people and they had depended on him all their lives. Well, Jareth thought, Now that the peace treaty is signed, things should go smoothly. For a while he decided that he would give the ring up, but that was before Hoggle rushed in the dark room and told the Goblin King that the goblins were rebelling.   
  
* * *  
  
Sarah gazed admiringly at the flawless crystal, her eyes absorbing every inch of it's obvious beauty. She rotated it in her fingertips lovingly, almost as if it were a soft newborn kitten, and it glinted form the dim light of the setting sun. It was precious to her, this gleaming treasure. Not because it was simply pretty, but because it had been a parting gift from Jareth.  
  
Magnificently gorgeous Jareth. For a moment, but only for a single moment, Sarah seriously considered summoning him. But just as quickly as the thought crept into her mind, she dismissed it. For some absurd reason, Sarah didn't entirely desire Jareth the way he yearned for her. She wasn't able to determine the precise reason hy she didn't completely demand for him to be with her, but she could only infer that it was the fact that he was so moody. Jareth could be romantic and generous at one moment, and the merciless, heartless, and even evil at the next.  
  
Sarah knew, of course, that it was not at all Jareth's fault that he was so temperamental. He was born for no other reason than to be the Goblin King. Jareth would be destined to live a lonely life, only to defend his people fearlessly ands when his rein was over, impregnate a woman he had met only once before to bear his heir.  
  
Sarah stared deeply into the glorious crystal, only to look away as Jareth's face slowly faded in. His grey and blue eyes seemed to gaze into her own. It scared her, but at the same time she liked it.  
  
Putting the crystal down on her desk, Toby let out a piercing scream and Sarah ran to his room automatically. "Toby!" She cried when she reached the doorway.  
  
The startled Karen, who had been leaning over Toby, turned to Sarah quickly, "Oh, I'm glad you're here." Karen moved back to the wailing Toby, struggling to fit him into a baby blue shirt. "I can't get this thing on him."  
  
Sarah let air out of her pale cheeks irritably, "Jesus, Karen." She said, nudging her step-mother out of her way with her elbow as she reached out for Toby. As soon as he saw his step-sister, his cries ceased.  
  
"Sarwah," he said adorably. Smiling, Sarah took Toby into her arms and jiggled him, making Toby affectionately squeal and giggle. She pulled his shirt down do that it overlapped his sweat pants, and began to leave the small room.  
  
"Sarah," Karen started lightly, setting her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "You look pale, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered shortly.  
  
"Good!" Karen exclaimed, all concern drained from her voice, "Your father and I are going out tonight-"  
  
"For what? You quit your lame job so your celebrating?" Sarah interrupted, walking into the small living room and setting Toby on the soft carpet beside a variety of toys.  
  
"No," Karen said, sounding taken aback as she followed Sarah into the kitchen and closed the wooden baby gate behind her. "It's out anniversary and we wanted to know if you could watch Toby while we go to dinner for a few hours."  
  
Sarah opened a box of Capn' Crunch and poured it into a chipped bowl. She didn't mind watching Toby, but she hated doing free favors for Karen. "Whatever. But you and my father had better be back by eleven."  
  
Karen practically leaped for joy and grabbed a fur coat her husband had just bought her yesterday from the coat hanger. Sarah had always wanted a fur coat, and told her father so. But he instead gave one to Karen for no reason at all. "Your dad's waiting in the car; I promise we'll be back by eleven. Bye, shoonkums." She said to Toby as she leaned forward to kiss him goodbye, but he squirmed away from her like she was a stranger. Karen looked disappointed and angry, but left the house nevertheless.  
  
"That's what you get for ignoring him for so long, bitch." Sarah said dully inbetween her spoonfuls of cereal. It seemed that ever since Toby had been captured by Jareth last year, Toby had favored her. He didn't want anyone but Sarah.   
  
That was something Toby ans Jareth both had in common. 


	3. I'll Always Be Here For You

Thanks to all that reviewed!  
  
  
  
Thank you, LabyLvrPhx: I'm updating a I hope you like this chapter as well!   
  
Thanks, apie: This one ACTUALLY has "As The World Falls Down!"   
  
Much thanks, Chi Yagami: Yes, I know I rock!  
  
Thank you: draegon-fire: Hmm, you'll have to see if he gives it up! LMAO!  
  
Diclaimer: I Do NoT oWn LaByRiNtH oR sArAh Or JaReTh Or HoGgLe oR aNyOnE eLsE iN tHiS cHaPtEr!!!  
  
::As the Story Unfolds::  
  
~I Can't Ever Leave You~  
  
* * I'll Always Be Here For You * *   
  
"What do you mean the goblins are rebelling?!" Jareth asked aggressively, looking as if he was about to maul Hoggle at any moment.  
  
"I'm telling you, my lord, the whole kingdom is in an uproar!" Hoggle said with his head down, his voice trembling with unmistakable fear.  
  
Jareth clenched his fists. Nothing was going right. Nothing. Sarah hated him and now his people were going against his rulings. "Do you know why?" He asked Hoggle, not expecting him to know at all.  
  
"I do, my lord." Hoggle began, nodding slightly, "I spoke with Acelent today and he says all of his quadrant are beginning anarchy because of the peace treaty you signed with the fairies.."  
  
Kicking his rose wood door open, Jareth yelled to Hoggle over his shoulder, "Contact all the commanders of the quadrants. Tell them they must report to me immediately!"   
  
* * *  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Jareth asked angrily. He didn't notice that his hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned pure white. "Why is it that I am gone for half an hour and the kingdom is in turmoil?!"  
  
The four commanders exchanged looks and the commander of the North quadrant, Acelent, spoke, "The goblins are upset. They don't trust the fairies."  
  
Jareth sighed irritably, "You'd think they'd be happy! Did you enjoy there being a war every time you turned around?!" He asked, addressing all four of the commanders.  
  
"Well," Hunret, commander of the South said, "I think that may be a reason why they're rebelling. Fighting are what these goblins do best. And without a war, there's no need for them and they have nothing to do."  
  
"Yes," Turenvie, commander of the West agreed, "But I think the only way to end this uproar is to kill all of the goblins that go against us."  
  
Kikrila, the only female commander of the East, shook her head calmly, clearly thinking the subject over thoroughly, "No, more then half of my quadrant are rebelling. I will not murder my own people." She said softly.  
  
Turenvie looked annoyed, "Then what are we suppose to do then?! If they continue these acts of lawlessness-"  
  
"I know what will happen if they continue." She snapped, "But I believe that killing them is most certainly not the answer. Be sensible, Turenvie. I know you have many of your own children are in these quadrants, quite a few of them are in my own and they are rebelling themselves. Do you want to kill them?"  
  
"If that's what it takes," Turenvie snarled.  
  
The commanders began fighting and yelling, screaming out horrid names to eachother as Jareth looked on furiously.  
  
"Stop acting like children!" Jareth roared, making silence spread through out the room like air. "We need to discontinue this senseless bickering and deal with the task at hand! Now," He began, his voice still a yell, "What are we to do with the rebellious goblins?"  
  
"My lord,"  
  
"What Hoggle?!" Jareth bellowed, ready to kill Hoggle when he turned around. "I told you-" he stopped in mid-sentence, "Sarah?"  
  
  
  
Sarah stood beside Hoggle, looking like a crumpled piece of paper, almost lifeless. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and poofy, like she'd just cried for two straight days and her hair was tangled, truly a complete mess. "Sarah," Jareth began lightly.  
  
He started to take a step toward her, but she was already in his arms. "Jareth," She sobbed. Her body convulsed violently and for a moment Jareth was afraid she was going to have a serious seizure. She let out a disgruntled cry without warning and Jareth held her ever tighter.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice slow and steady but his eyes hinting colossal concern. He pulled her closer, almost as if he was frightened to let her go.  
  
"It's Toby!" She howled pitifully.   
  
Jareth frowned, "What's wrong with Toby?"  
  
"He's dead! He was hit by a car!" Sarah continued to weep into Jareth's shoulder pathetically. Jareth remained silent, feeling there was nothing that he could say or do at the moment to make her perturbation ease even the slightest.  
  
Jareth shot the commanders a threatening look and they left the room hastily. "It's okay, Sarah," he said, rocking her in his arms slightly, like she were a child that had lost it's most cherished doll. "I'll always be here for you."  
  
* * *  
  
"You may sleep in my room," Jareth said as Sarah sat at the foot of his palatial bed, one of Jareth's servants combing her thick brown hair. "I shall sleep in one of the spare rooms." Sarah nodded.  
  
She was embarrassed. Sarah felt like she was pressing her quagmires onto Jareth and forcing him to fix them. "I guess I'll see you in the morning,"  
  
Jareth nodded and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
At about midnight, Sarah crept into Jareth's room, feeling foolish, and shook his shoulder until he awoke. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sprang out of bed.  
  
Sarah knew that her reply was stupid and hesitated for a second, "I can't sleep."  
  
Jareth smiled weakly, "What is it that you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know. But I just know I'll go crazy without anything to do."  
  
He thought for a moment, and then grinned at Sarah. "I have an idea of something,"  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth's idea turned out to be a glorious and spell-binding dance. He took Sarah to his spacious ballroom, smiling at her as she gazed at it in wonder. Jareth didn't want Sarah dancing in her night clothes, so he snapped his fingers and she was wearing a black silk dress with grey stitching. He had made sure that crystals were sewn into the fabric, each one shining beautifully by the moonlight that shown from the opened roof of the ballroom. The wind whipped Sarah's hair slightly, that he had made down, and he thought her beauty was simply immeasurable.  
  
Pulling her close, Jareth silently admired her ivory face and gently smiled. "Sing to me, Jareth," She pleaded, putting her head on his shoulder as they began to dance, "Sing a song for me,"  
  
There's such a sad love, deep within your eyes  
  
A kind of pale jewal, opened and closed  
  
Within your eyes  
  
I place the sky within your eyes  
  
There such a fooled heart, beating so fast  
  
In search of new dreams, a love that will last  
  
Within your heart  
  
I place the moon within your heart  
  
As the pain seeps through  
  
Makes no sense to you  
  
Every thrill is gone  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
As the world falls down   
  
Falling  
  
It's falling down  
  
Falling in love  
  
I'll paint your mornings of gold  
  
I'll spin your valentine evenings  
  
Though we're strangers till now  
  
We're choosing a path between the stars  
  
I'll leave my love between the stars  
  
As the pain seeps through  
  
Makes no sense to you  
  
Every thrill is gone  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
As the world falls down  
  
Falling  
  
It's falling down  
  
Falling in love  
  
Jareth ended the enchanting ballad and he found Sarah gazing into his eyes. He bent forward to her, but she pulled unexpectedly away. "I can't," She said.  
  
"Why?" He asked, touching her bare shoulder. "You can do anything-"  
  
"Anything but this," Sarah looked back at him, her eyes welled with tears. "It's just, your not like me. Your evil. I mean, your nice now, but later," Her voice broke and she stopped for a moment to reclaim it, "But later you'll be evil again."  
  
Jareth took a step toward her, "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Sarah turned around quickly, "It's not your fault-"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you," he interrupted softly. Sarah's eyes widened and she cocked her head in confusion. "I was talking to my people."  
  
"Why are you sorry to them?" Sarah suddenly remembered vaguely the conversation Jareth and the other goblin were having when she first came. "Oh, because of them rebelling?"  
  
"No," He said, getting so close to Sarah that she could feel his cool breath on the side of her warm face. "I'm sorry for this," Jareth began to remove his ring, but Sarah put her hand to his chest.  
  
"Don't," She said lightly, shaking her head as she spoke. Jareth's hand abandoned his ring and went to Sarah's delicate face, and then swiftly placed his hand on the small of her back and began to dance fluently. This time without words or music, the love Jareth had for Sarah the only rhythm he needed.  
  
They danced endlessly for two hours. Sarah felt her feet blister and she kicked off her dainty slippers. Jareth span her elegantly, never saying anything nor coming remotely close to making a readable facial expression. Sarah closed her eyes as Jareth twirled her, the sudden wind cooling her perspiring body. Sarah was quite fatigued, but she endured her exhaustion and danced like she was under a spell. When Jareth suddenly stopped and pulled Sarah toward him, all she felt was bliss. She was undoubtably under his trance, but she didn't mind. She was in ecstasy and it took away the anguish she felt.  
  
Jareth's lips came dangerously close to Sarah's own, but a call brought them back to reality. "My lord!" The commanders said in unison. But Jareth still gazed at Sarah, scanning her graceful body before she backed away from his, collected her slippers, and brushed past the quadrant commanders.  
  
He was so close. He was so close to letting Sarah fall in love with him, but she left. Jareth knew that he had to become a mortal to make him worthy of Sarah's love, but that meant he would be weak. Weakness was something he couldn't have as of now.  
  
"Lord, Jareth," they said, "We have lost three fourths of out armies to the rebellion. They plan to attack us at dawn. We are bound to lose. But we must win, because if we do not, all hell is sure to break loose."   
  
* * *  
  
Jareth stood firmly, his face impassive but his voice hinting worry, "We shall defeat them. We may have fewer men, but ours have more will." He turned to Hoggle, did you summon the queen?"  
  
Hoggle bowed, "I did my lord. She arrives now," He pointed a quivering finger towards a ball of pure light that glided toward them swiftly.  
  
It landed on the ground beside them, and then it unfurled slowly, revealing a brilliant light that the Queen of Faries emerged from. She stood to her feet promptly, cocking her elegant toward the helpless troops, more than half of them trembling at the thought of what was to happen next. "They're pathetic," She announced finally. Jareth walked over to her quietly, trying to conceal his disappointment the best he could. Ezerella turned to him, her light eyes large with woe, "What do they fight for?"  
  
Jareth glanced at his pitiful army, if it could still be called that, gazed at Sarah for a moment, and then turned to the Queen of Fairies. "The Goblins do not trust the fairies, nor do they trust me for signing the peace treaty with you and making us allies." Jareth paused and then scowled at the thought of the war between is own people, "Without an enemy, my people believe the wars shall end."  
  
"Well, is that not a good thing?" The queen asked, not looking at Jareth but scanning the scattered army closely. Ezerella frowned and her pale brow creasing as she continued to stare at the terrified troops. "Why do they wish to keep on fighting?"  
  
Jareth put his hand in his deep pocket and wrapped his long fingers around a chilling sphere. "They live for wars. When the reign of pointless violence is succeeded by peace, they think there is no need for them and many times become restless," he guestered irritably to his feeble army. "And rarely, a rebellion takes place to make an attempt to overthrow the monarchy."  
  
Ezerella turned to Jareth, "My people shall help. I will not allow them to fight, but we will heal the wounds of your men."  
  
Nodding, Jareth thanked her and walked over to Sarah. The rebels would not attack for another hour or so, and he wanted to spend all of the remaining time with only her. Sarah smiled as he approached, but Jareth could see the look of unmistakable fear in her dark eyes. "I have a gift for you," he said, removing a crystal from his pocket and placing it in her hands. The gleaming sphere began to shake in Sarah's trembling hands, but she noticed this and ceased immediately.  
  
"It's-Toby," She said softly as the toddlers happy face appeared. Smiling at Jareth, Sarah rotated so she could see the remaining images of her late brother clearly. Quite pleased with himself, Jareth smiled, too.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but Hunret was calling to him loudly, "My lord! The rebels are approaching!" Jareth automatically seized Sarah's free hand and lead her to Hoggle, who's color had completely drained from his face.  
  
"Take her to the safehold in the palace!" He said hastily as he shoved Hoggle and Sarah into the doors of his grand palace, "And if anything happens to her, I shall remove all of your innards and leave you to wither and die slowly in the Bog of Eternal Stench where the creatures there will feed off you disgusting flesh for all eternity!"  
  
Jareth sealed the door and took his place on the front-lines. He nodded towards Ezerella and her band of fairies. She wished him the best of luck, and he turned back to the army of anarchies.  
  
They were coming rapidly, now. And soon they would be upon him.  
  
* * *  
  
Please Read And Review Because Your Feedback Is Greatly Appreciated! 


	4. The Winged Seraphs Call My Name

I"m SOOOO Incrediably sorry that I haven't updated in a while!!! I'm in very much of a hurry as I'm not allowed to be on the computer...0_o. Anyway, Thank You SOOOOO Much to all that reviewed and I'll be sure to thank you in the next chapter! I'm risking my ass for you right now, so you'd better review!  
  
Okay, don't own Labyrinth, okay, I'm tired of saying it so my ass won't get sued.  
  
I hope you guys like it! Luv y'all! ~Morgan   
  
::As The Story Unfolds::  
  
~I Can't Ever Leave You~  
  
* * The Winged Seraphs Call My Name * *  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Jareth examined the oncoming army of the insurgent goblins closely, his facial expression fearless while inside he was engulfed with terror. Jareth had always been pale, but now he felt as if he was transparent and you could see the contents of the throbbing veins on his perspiring face. We can't win, Was all he was able to think. He couldn't focus because of it and when the rebels reached him, he was unprepared. An extensive group of the enemy goblins attempted to overcome Jareth by leaping onto him, but his own strength surpassed that of at least ten goblins and he shoved them off fiercely; knocking them backwards into another group of goblins that were trying to hit him.  
  
Grunting, the Goblin King rammed a masculine goblin with his strong forearm forcefully. The virile goblin was effortlessly sent backwards, only for another tenacious, unlawful goblin to step forward and oppose him. Jareth drove his long sword into his enemy's heart, killing him instantly.  
  
Fighting came almost naturally for Jareth. He was fluent and graceful, even when decapitating his adversary. As a boy, he loved to watch his father engage in combat in the few wars that occurred during his lengthy and tranquil reign. Fighting lessons started for Jareth when he was maybe five, and now, innumerable years later, he fought almost as fluidly as that it would make you think he was born with a sword in his hand. But now that he had to do it constantly, Jareth despised fighting.  
  
And now he had to do it again.  
  
Jareth thrust his crimson-stained sword into another goblin, wincing as the dying creature let out a prolonged and piercing howl. He tore the blade out violently, his face contracted tightly in concentration. Another rebelling goblin challenged Jareth, and he cleaved at him with the edge of his sword, the goblin's blood spilling onto Jareth's perspiring face but Jareth didn't care and because he was so use to it by now and thought of it nothing more than wine-red water.  
  
It was then that it happened.   
  
Jareth had just struck down another goblin, tiring only a little. He looked around, almost tasting the bittersweet flavor of the victory for his empire that was almost upon his army. Looking up, Jareth's mismatched eyes met those of Sarah, her own shining with a mixture of deep emotions; concern and glory. He smiled at her, feeling prideful from all the goblins he had killed, Jareth's mind left the task at hand, wandering away and leading him into the feelings of men; honor, pride, envy-all of the seven deadly sins.  
  
It was the happiest and most memorable moment of Jareth's long life when Sarah mouthed to him, "I love you." But, like many things in life, joy is short-lived, all things and people must have the final and ultimate liberation thrust upon the palms of their trembling hands; everyone must meet their destiny and die, the fate of all people, mortals and immortals alike.  
  
Before Jareth could stop him, the virile goblin that Jareth had thought he had killed when he stabbed him in the heart had come from behind the Goblin King and hit him in the back of the neck with a mighty blow. Hot, fresh pain seared through Jareth's head, a deep gash forming where the wound was created. Jareth's warm, sticky blood, his essence, was seeping through, but Jareth was already half dead.  
  
He fell to the worn grass, dampened from the blood of the many fallen soldiers. His life was already being drained from his dying body, Jareth's will that he clung to loosened, and he began to slowly fade into the world of death. "Jareth!" Sarah cried.  
  
She fled to his side, her worried face so close to Jareth's pale one that she could feel his short, weak breaths against her cheek. "Jareth," She breathed, searching his eyes for a sign of life. "No!" Sarah cried, pounding her fists on his gleaming chest in blind fury, "No! I was just starting to feel something-something real!" Sobbing heavily, she laid her head on his chest, which elevated and then descended slowly, Jareth's life being drained out of him rapidly. "I was finally starting to understand what it feels like...To truly love someone."  
  
* * *  
  
"Jareth," The seraph called, it's voice seeming to be coming and going like the wind that blew the Goblin King's blond hair. Jareth shook his head promptly, his vison blurred so that he could see the distorted outline of someone with long hair flowing behind them, they stood over him, but he could see only their silhouette.  
  
He stood painfully, "Sarah?" A mist unfurled around him, a brilliant light temporarily blinding him. That's all that seemed to be where ever he was now - light. Nothing was there, the ground was just barely under him. It too, was a shining white, shrouded in mist.   
  
The figure swayed for a moment, almost like it didn't know what to do. Then it suddenly reached out and touched Jareth's cold face. He hesitated, and then pulled away at the unexpected introduction, "Who are you?"  
  
The dark silhouette withdrew it's hand for a minute, and then touched Jareth again. He allowed it to touch him, now seeing vaguely it's large, sparkling brown eyes; they reminded him of Sarah. Where was she? Better yet, where was he? Suddenly, the gloomy figure took it's hand off Jareth's face hastily, like the touch had burned them. It gazed at Jareth for a moment, and then backed away from him.  
  
Jareth took a step toward it, "Where am I?"  
  
The dark form of nothingness looked down at the soil, and then with a hand that consisted of mist, rubbed the side of it's face, like helpless child. Jareth couldn't help feeling sorry for it, but then his urge to find where he was reigned over his pity. He repeated his question, "Where have you taken me?"  
  
It finally spoke, "I'm a seraph-a pure angel."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Arien," She said, somewhat proudly, "I'm here to take you away."  
  
Jareth planted his foot on the damp grass, "Away to where?"  
  
Her large eyes widened, and then decreased significantly. "You don't know?"  
  
Jareth narrowed his eyes impatiently, it was like talking to child. He took a step toward the celestial being, only for it to also take a step, backwards. He became angry, and he noticed that when he did, the shadow around the seraph became darker, more depth was added. "What's happening?"  
  
Arien suddenly reached out, took Jareth's hand, and lead him quickly down a path of glistening glass that appeared under the angel's feet after every step she took, purifying the blood stained soil. Jareth, after deciding to follow her so he could find out what was going on, began running too, being careful not overtake Arien so she cleanse the tainted ground.   
  
They ran continuously, never stopping for the time that they marched, perhaps half an hour maybe. Jareth looked around, but still only seeing the brilliant white nothingness that surrounded them. He kept running, struggling to keep up with Arien's surprisingly immeasurable speed. Jareth was tempted to ask where she was taking him, but she showed him before he could.  
  
"Here," Arien said, as she abruptly ceased running and, almost causing Jareth to run into her, turned to the Goblin King. Jareth looked at where she had brought him in awe. It was a cave, the rocky sides of granite embedded with countless jewels and gleaming gems. It was cold, and Jareth found himself absentmindedly rubbing his bare arms in an attempt to warm himself.  
  
"You are dead,"Arien explained, catching Jareth, who had been lost in thought, off-guard. He turned to her.  
  
"What?!" He demanded.  
  
"That blow to the head killed you. But, instead of Heaven or Hell, you are here, in Otherworld; the thin borderline between a curtailed life, and an eternal death." She turned to him, speaking calmly as though her simple words wouldn't disturb and confuse him any further. Arien gazed at him, her large brown eyes filled with woe, "But she won't allow you to die."  
  
"Who?" Jareth asked, watching the seraph out of the corner of his eye as she walked past and stopped beside him, facing the opposite way from Jareth; watching the silver waterfalls at the end of the dark cave as it's waves crashed violently on the hard granite rocks that surrounded it.  
  
Arien put her head down and whispered, "Sarah...She loves you. And I feel her pain, so I cannot allow you to die."  
  
Jareth smiled, "Then what are you waiting for? Send me back."  
  
Arien shook her head, "It is not that simple,"  
  
He scowled, "What's so complex about it? I love Sarah, too."  
  
"Yes," She said, "And that is what worries me,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Arien shifted her gaze from the crashing silver waves to Jareth, "Do you remember what your father did? Do you remember what he did to your mother?"  
  
Jareth nodded. He was aware that his father had abused his mother, but that was her fault. She refused to obey him, so that was her punishment. "She needed to be disciplined," Jareth said.  
  
"It was far from discipline," Arien replied, "Your father always hit your mother, because he loved her. That is how goblin's show their love - violence, ignorance, envy, pity. Goblins were not meant to love humans," She said, looking up to him, "Your mother was a goblin herself, so she understood and endured the pain effortlessly. But Sarah is not. She shall not be able to withstand your evilness. For you are, Jareth, King of Goblins, indeed evil. And if she does marry you, if you do indeed love her, you will attack her, possibly even take her against her will. And do not forget what you did to get her here a second time. Do not forget what you did to her young brother."  
  
"Shut up!" Jareth barked. Arien nodded silently at his order. Hot anger flooded into Jareth like water, "I would never-"  
  
"You could," Arien interrupted. She stared at him with hollow eyes, "And you would,"  
  
Jareth bit his lip, "Explain," He ordered.  
  
"When you truly love her, your goblin will reign over your sub-conscious state, and you will go into a blind rage and hit her. You shall ignore her, you will pity her and toy with her heart after you have taken her and gotten what you wanted. Only when she has died," Arien said ruefully, "Will you fully understand what you have done and feel grief, feel true sorrow...Because you are a goblin. And that is what Goblins do. "  
  
* * *  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah cried, weeping on his lifeless body. She knew that he was indeed dead, pulled from the world of the living into the eternal realm of death, but she would not allow herself to believe it. She couldn't bring herself to realize that he was gone, and he was never coming back. But that meant she would never be able to tell him...Sarah would never be able to tell Jareth that she was in love with him like he was her. Even if she couldn't bring herself to tell him her true feelings, she could at least tell him that she was sorry. Sarah could at least tell him that she was sorry for ignoring him. But what good would that do now? He was dead, nothing could save him now - Not even love.  
  
  
  
"Look what you did!" She shrieked, addressing the band of goblins that had formed around her; rebellious and lawful soldiers alike. Raising, hot, raging rivers of tears roared down her pale cheeks. "Because of you Jareth's dead!"  
  
"Milady-" Turenvie began sheepishly, obviously shaken by the sudden and unexpected lose.  
  
"Shut up!" Sarah yelled, pointing toward the goblin commander with her quivering finger. "It. Is. Your. Fault. As. Well." She said coldly through clenched teeth. She turned to the rest of them, "Do you see what your fighting has accomplished?! This is what you are rewarded," She flung her arm in the direction of Jareth's body, and continued through her gritted teeth, "Fighting for peace is like shopping to end poverty. It's like singing an opera for the deaf. There is no point."  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, and then fell to her knees by his side. He was gone, because of the useless quagmire over peace. Jareth couldn't hold her, Jareth couldn't dance with her, Jareth couldn't sing to her anymore. She placed her head on his chest, only lukewarm. "I can't believe your gone," She whispered, not to Jareth or to herself, but to the wind, seemingly the only friend she had to hold her at the moment. Suddenly, Jareth's abdomen rose, and then decreased sharply. "Jareth!" She cried, more surprised than relieved.  
  
His chest elevated again, this time significantly higher, but he still made no sound. "Jareth!" Crying and screaming both in joy and fear, Sarah lifted his head onto her lap, and grasped his face. "Wake up!"  
  
Slowly, and then more and more rapidly, Jareth's eyes opened, revealing a pair of weary, tear filled pools of blue and gray. "Sarah," He breathed, rising up quickly to her, "Sarah,"  
  
She laid her head on his sweaty shoulder, her body leaning slightly on Jareth's own blood-stained one, "I thought you were gonna die on me," She said, struggling to smile.  
  
"I did," For a moment, he considered telling Sarah about Arien, but then thought better of it. "But I'm back now, and that's all that matters." Jareth pulled away, and stared into Sarah eyes, totally doleful.  
  
"You shall ignore her, you will pity her and toy with her heart after you have taken her and gotten what you wanted. Only when she has died will you fully understand what you have done and feel grief, feel true sorrow...Because you are a goblin. And that is what Goblins do."  
  
There's such a sad love  
  
Deep within your eyes  
  
A kind of pale jewel  
  
Opened and closed  
  
Within your eyes  
  
I place the sky within your eyes  
  
There's such a fooled heart  
  
Beating so fast  
  
In search of new dreams  
  
A love that will last  
  
Within your heart  
  
I place the moon within your heart  
  
As the pain seeps through  
  
Makes no sense to you  
  
Every thrill is gone  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
As the world falls down  
  
Falling  
  
It's falling down  
  
Falling in love  
  
I'll paint your mornings of gold  
  
I'll spin your valentine evenings  
  
Though we're strangers till now  
  
We're choosing a path between the stars  
  
I'll leave my love between the stars  
  
As the pain seeps through  
  
Makes no sense to you  
  
Every thrill is gone  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all   
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
As the world falls down  
  
Falling   
  
It's falling down  
  
Falling in love  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah toward him, and kissed her.  
  
* * * 


End file.
